


Непрожитые жизни

by Lubava21



Category: The Young Pope (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: «Напомни ему, господи, о том, кем мы мечтали стать». Пожарные, солдаты, нищие нью-йоркские музыканты... Столько вариантов, но конец всегда один.





	Непрожитые жизни

Вода мягко ласкает тело. Воздуха слишком мало, и Ленни кажется: он вот-вот потеряет сознание. В то же время он уверен, что этого не случится. В голове светло и на удивление спокойно, но в душе зияет дыра. Эндрю больше нет, и Ленни не отпускает чувство, что это его вина. Он вспоминает их детские разговоры и думает, что, возможно, если бы они не посвятили свои жизни богу, все сложилось бы по-другому…

***

Палило, как в преисподней. Странно, но жара казалась почти незаметной, когда они передвигались по заминированным полям или отстреливались от повстанцев. Наверное, потому, что тогда было не до этого. Однако стоило опасности немного отступить, как наваливались куда менее насущные проблемы: жара, комары, жажда.

В маленькое африканское государство отряд Ленни прибыл всего пару недель назад, однако успел пострелять не меньше, чем в свое время на Ближнем Востоке. Да и пустыня, и жгучее солнце над головой казались теми же самыми. Впрочем, люди, которые в них стреляли, были черными, а оружия имели меньше. 

Когда много лет назад Ленни пошел служить, затея казалась ему не то чтобы глупой — куда еще податься сироте, как не в армию? — скорее бесперспективной: никто ведь уже всерьез не воюет. Через пару лет он понял, что ошибся. Спрос на наемников не падал, а в последние годы, кажется, даже стал еще выше. Африка, Латинская АМэрика, Ближний Восток, Азия, — куда только не закидывала их судьба. И везде было жарко и душно.

В деревнях их обычно встречали голодные больные жители, ненавидящие своего диктатора. В этот же раз все было по-другому. Деревушка была под эгидой ООН, а местная хозяйка благоволила диктатору. Да и люди, в основном — дети, выглядели лучше остальных. Их приняли довольно тепло, хоть и разместили несколько в отдалении от остальных построек. Разумеется, никто не собирался делиться с ними водой или лекарствами, но даже просто предоставленного места было достаточно. Хорошо спать, зная, что тебя не подожгут и не расстреляют ночью. 

Капитан и местный офицер, регулировавший работу наемников, отправились к местной хозяйке — сестре Антонии. Женщина выглядела дружелюбной, хотя Ленни ее приветливость показалась наигранной. Впрочем, он с ней общаться не собирался. Ребята временно ослабили контроль и уменьшили дозор. Кто-то тут же завалился спать, дежурные принялись готовить ужин, а некоторые отправились познакомиться с местными. Одним из таких был Эндрю. Ленни краем глаза следил за ним. За короткое время с одинаковым успехом Эндрю мог как найти друзей, так и нажить себе врагов. Он вернулся через пару часов, целый и на первый взгляд невредимый. 

— Знаешь, я тут поговорил с местными жителями, — начал Эндрю подсаживаясь к нему. 

Ленни лишь закатил глаза. Это было главной проблемой Эндрю — он разговаривал с местными. Мог запросто отдать свою воду или лекарства, а иногда и деньги. Если бы не Ленни, он бы давно сдох если не от пули или гранаты, то от обезвоживания или малярии. Впрочем, если бы не Лени, он бы вообще не пошел в армию. 

— И?

— Эта сестра Антония — та еще сука. Говорят, у нее море воды, еды и прочих припасов, но выдает она сущие крохи. А в ответ заставляет делать всякие мерзкие вещи. Что думаешь?

— Думаю, что люди склонны преувеличивать, — ответил Ленни. — Может, она и держит где-то в запасе лишнюю бутылку воду, но уж точно не личный бассейн. А под мерзкими вещами они наверняка понимают уборку и стирку. К тому же, — Ленни поднял руку, заставляя замолчать уже готового возразить Эндрю, — это не наше дело. Нам платят за то, чтобы ликвидировать мятежников, а не устраивать хорошую жизнь местным. Хочешь делать добрые дела — иди работать в красный крест. Ах да, мы же ничего не умеем, кроме как убивать.

— Ты сволочь, — заметил Эндрю.

— И только благодаря этому я еще жив, — невозмутимо ответил Ленни. — Ты, кстати, тоже. Так что сделай одолжение, не лезь, куда тебя не просят.

Однако запрещать что-либо Эндрю было бесполезно, да и отчасти Ленни его понимал; будь у него возможность, он бы тоже помог местным, но возможностей у него не было, а импровизировать он не умел, да и не хотел. 

— Главное — не воруй ничего у наших, — сказал он. — А с местными делай что хочешь, только постарайся не попасться.

По правде сказать, следующим утром Ленни готов был не застать Эндрю на своем месте. Однако тот оказался в постели и даже не слишком помятый: пара царапин на лице, когда бреешься — больше оставляешь. Выглядел он донельзя довольным. Ленни не стал расспрашивать, что он натворил, но целый день его не отпускало чувство, что вот-вот объявится местная полиция или сестра Антония со своими охранниками из доверенных людей диктатора. К его удивлению, ничего подобного не произошло. День прошел спокойно, как и следующий, и еще один. Их отряд задержался в деревне на четыре дня, а затем выдвинулся на восток, где по данным местных генералов скрывались повстанцы.

Что что-то не так, Ленни заметил только через пару дней пути. Эндрю стал каком-то молчаливым, больше обычного потел, много спал и почти ничего не ел. За несколько дней он стал бледным и на глазах похудел. Его осмотрел врач и пришел к неутешительным выводам. У Эндрю было отравление. Похоже, он пил местную воду. Куда он дел свою, можно было не сомневаться. Вылечить такое отравление, конечно, можно было, но... Всегда есть «но». Отряд уже довольно далеко отошел от населенной местности, до ближайшей больницы многие мили. Никто не станет поворачивать ради одного солдата, а отправляться через пустыню в одиночку еще опасней, чем пить местную воду. Единственным выходом было продолжить путь и попытаться провести интоксикацию в полевых условиях.

Эндрю умирал несколько дней. Лекарства не помогали, а организм дал какую-то побочную реакцию, Ленни не особо вникал. Он понял лишь, что дело плохо и единственное, что сейчас может — это держать смертельно больного друга за руку. Хоронить пришлось посреди пустыни. Везти с собой мертвое тело по такой жаре было бы форменным безумием. Ленни смотрел, как засыпают тело Эндрю, слушал молитву одного из солдат, по совместительству являвшегося еще и священником, и думал, кто в этом виноват больше: сам Эндрю, он или сестра Антония?

Разумеется, ответа не было, но Ленни все-таки решил заглянуть в эту деревню на обратном пути.

***

За утро бригада Ленни выезжала уже трижды. Какого-то определенного объяснения этому не было: просто случались дни, когда дома горели один за другим. Сегодня, как назло, был как раз такой горячий во всех смыслах день. Водитель заболел, а тот, который вышел ему на замену, ехал новыми непривычными маршрутами, что очень раздражало. Казалось бы, мелочь, но именно такие мелкие неприятности делают и без того нелегкую жизнь совсем невыносимой.

Проезжая очередной незнакомый дом и косясь на новенького парня в бригаде, сидевшего напротив него, Ленни подумал, что сестра Мэри сказала бы, что это кара божья. Возможно, он бы даже согласился, если бы не два «но». Во-первых, он давно уже не верил в бога. Во-вторых, его не за что было наказывать.

Машина остановилась, и Ленни скомандовал:

— Выходим!

Новенький путался под ногами. Нет, он вовсе не был новичком, его перевели из другой бригады, выполнял все четко и правильно, но все же не вписывался в привычную отработанную схему. Впервые за несколько дней Ленни понял, как сильно ему не хватает Эндрю. Тот уже почти неделю с ним не разговаривал, а все потому, что Ленни предпочел вытащить из огня его, а не подростка. 

Виновных в такой ситуации не найти, да их и не было. Можно считать, что мальчишку убил огонь, можно — что пьяница, уснувший с сигаретой, или владелец дома, не озаботившийся противопожарной безопасностью. Эндрю же почему-то винил себя, а заодно и Ленни. Возможно, в чем-то он был прав. Если бы Ленни помог ему тащить пацана, они выбрались бы все вместе. Если бы Ленни вообще не вмешивался, Эндрю бы спас его сам. Если бы Ленни помог не Эндрю, а мальчишке… Если бы, если бы, если бы. Ленни ненавидел эти «если бы». Он привык действовать быстро и четко, оценивать риск и принимать взвешенные решения. Потолок должен был рухнуть через пару минут. Даже по уставу он обязан выводить в первую очередь своих подопечных, а уже потом пострадавших, не говоря уже о том, что выбор между лучшим другом и незнакомым подростком был очевиден. Для всех, кроме Эндрю. 

Бригада Ленни не зря слыла лучшей в их районе. Людей эвакуировали прежде, чем огонь охватил здание, а пламя сбили до того, как оно перекинулось на соседние дома. Ребята еще заливали нижние этажи, а Ленни уже мог расслабиться. Первым делом он снял шлем и закурил. На него кидали неодобрительные взгляды, но к этому он давно привык. Докурив, он достал телефон, набрал Эндрю и в очередной раз попал на голосовую почту. То ли Эндрю специально игнорирует его звонки, то ли действительно занят. А может, и то и другое, учитывая, как полыхает сегодня город. 

Подумав немного, Ленни позвонил на станцию, отчитался о проделанной работе, а заодно уточнил, с какой бригадой сегодня выезжал Эндрю. С него станется полезть в пекло во второй раз за несколько дней, и никто не знает, чем все кончится, когда Ленни нет рядом. К огромному облегчению, он узнал, что сегодня Эндрю взял отгул и на работе не появлялся вообще. Ленни слегка успокоился и доработал смену. 

После смены он отправился в бар, где обычно собирались пожарные. Эндрю обнаружился за барной стойкой, помятый, небритый, но, как ни странно, не слишком пьяный. Дома он не появлялся уже несколько дней, и Ленни не удивился бы, узнав, что все это время Эндрю провел здесь. 

— Ты плохо прячешься, — сказал он, усаживаясь рядом. 

— Я не прячусь, я просто не хочу тебя видеть, — буркнул Эндрю в ответ.

— В любом случае следовало выбрать другой бар. 

Какое-то время они сидели молча. Ленни курил и пил колу, Эндрю цедил виски. Так было с детских лет, за исключением виски, разумеется. Они ссорились, не разговаривали друг с другом, каждый ждал, когда другой извиниться первым. Обычно не выдерживал Эндрю. Этот раз не стал исключением, однако и обычного «прости» не последовало.

— Я хочу уйти.

— Давно пора, — согласился Ленни. — Тебе следует принять душ, побриться и выспаться.

— Не в этом смысле, — покачал головой Эндрю. — Хочу уйти… вообще. Уволиться с этой работы и найти новое жилье без навязчивого соседа. 

— А кто будет вытаскивать тебя из неприятностей? 

— Может, стоит научиться это делать самому?

Эндрю поднялся и решительно направился к выходу, всем своим видом показывая, что провожать его не нужно. Ленни остался. Можно подумать, он заставлял его идти за ним. Нет, Эндрю ведь сам настаивал: «Тушить пожары! Спасать людей!». В итоге Ленни всем доволен, а Эндрю разочарован. 

Вернувшись домой, Ленни ожидал увидеть чемоданы, однако квартира оставалась такой, какой он покинул ее утром. Не похоже, что Эндрю возвращался. Впрочем, у него было где провести ночь или две. Не то чтобы Ленни за него не волновался, но вмешиваться считал глупым; в конце концов, если Эндрю решил изменить свою жизнь, какое он имеет право ему мешать. 

На следующий день его остановил начальник.

— Почему твой приятель пропускает смены?

Ленни пожал плечами. 

— Кажется, он собирается увольняться.

— Передай ему, что прогуляет еще пару дней, и это не понадобится. Я сам его уволю. 

В отличие от вчерашнего, сегодняшний день выдался спокойным. Ребята играли в карты, смотрели новости по телевизору или попросту спали. Когда появился диспетчер с бледным лицом, ребята встрепенулись, однако тот лишь пригласил Ленни к телефону. Передав ему трубку, он едва слышно произнес:

— Это из морга.

Странно, но никакого предчувствия у Ленни не было. Как не было и накатившего горя, пустоты и скорби. Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Вот только Ленни всегда думал, что Эндрю погибнет в огне, но никак не в пьяной драке. 

Ленни доработал смену под сочувственные взгляды ребят и тихие перешептывания за спиной. В морг он отправился только утром. За неимением родственников, опознать тело пришлось ему — ближайшему другу. Коронер откинул покрывало, и Ленни кивнул. 

— Да, это мой друг Эндрю Дюссолье. 

Друг, который попытался жить без меня и не смог.

***

Ленни свистнул, объявляя начало перерыва. Быть тренером — отстой. Играть самому гораздо проще. Когда Ленни начинал, он прекрасно осознавал, чего хочет: выбраться из низов, играть в национальном чемпионате, стать лучшим из лучших, а заодно заработать известность и денег. Он задал себе цель и неотрывно шел к ней: тренировался дольше остальных, выкладывался на полную, рисковал и играл на пределе своих сил. И он добился результата. В стране не было человека, увлекавшегося бейсболом и не знавшего имя Ленни Белардо. Однако те олухи, которых сейчас натаскивал он, не имели ни малейшего понятия о дисциплине, ответственности и трудолюбии. Как их вообще взяли в сборную — большой вопрос. Менеджер все твердил, что мальчишки талантливые, но плохо тренированные. Их талант нужно огранить, как грубый алмаз, и тогда они засияют. Ленни не любил подобных метафор и не считал себя ювелиром. Впрочем, ему еще повезло: он стал тренером юношеской команды. У этих парней хоть в голове и были одни девчонки и вечеринки, но некоторое понимание важности своего занятия присутствовало. Гораздо хуже приходилось Эндрю, который тренировал детскую команду. Ленни на его месте с ума бы сошел, а Эндрю держался вполне прилично.

Ленни вытащил сигарету, поймал завистливый взгляд кого-то из команды и, не стесняясь, закурил. Заодно проверил телефон. Во время тренировок запрет на телефон действовал как для команды, так и для тренера. Впрочем, для команды он действовал и во время перерыва. Ленни же вполне мог им воспользоваться, за что парни, кажется, ненавидели его гораздо больше, чем за изнуряющие тренировки. Правда, Ленни и не зависал над телефоном по нескольку часов, ему вполне хватало пары минут просмотреть сообщения и пропущенные звонки. Сегодня почти все было как обычно: расписание от секретаря, несколько сообщений от менеджера и одно лаконичное «надо поговорить» от Эндрю. В последнее время тот вел себя странно.

Несколько месяцев назад местная молодежная организация объявила о своих планах развивать спорт. Приоритетным направлением внезапно был выбран теннис. Эндрю тогда это не на шутку взбесило. Он несколько дней бушевал, при этом доставая своим праведным гневом и Ленни. «Теннис! — восклицал он. — Теннис!» Отчасти Ленни понимал его негодование. Огромные средства и ресурсы уходили на поддержку не слишком популярного вида спорта. Да, теннис любили, но не так, как бейсбол, баскетбол или футбол. С другой стороны, возможно, это отставание и стало причиной поддержки тенниса. Просто какой-то поклонник решил вывести любимый спорт на ведущие позиции. «Просто? Нечего не бывает просто», — заявил Эндрю и начал собственное расследование. Что он хотел узнать, а главное — зачем, Ленни не понимал, но отговаривать не стал. В конце концов, свое свободное время Эндрю может тратить, как ему вздумается, а частное расследование лучше беспрестанных вечеринок с морем алкоголя и беспорядочного секса. 

Судя по лаконичности, разговор должен был пойти именно об этом. Ленни вздохнул. Лучше бы Эндрю тратил энергию на тренировки. Хотя детские команды не ставят такие грандиозные цели, как даже юношеские, не говоря уже о взрослых. Эндрю очень болезненно воспринял уход из спорта. Первый год он не просыхал и пришел в себя, только когда Ленни устроил ему собеседование на должность тренера, которое, к слову, он блестяще провалил. Но это стало толчком к новой жизни вне ранга звезды бейсбола. 

После тренировки Ленни отправился в кафе, где его уже ждал Эндрю. Сюда они обычно ходили, когда сами были начинающими игроками. С тех пор почти ничего не изменилось, еда была такой же вкусной, а интерьер — уютным. Ленни заказал обед, Эндрю же ограничился чашкой кофе. 

— Слышал об архиепископе Кертвелле? — начал Эндрю.

Ленни пожал плечами. Он пару раз натыкался на интервью с этим немолодым и неприятным мужчиной, но никогда не заострял на нем внимания. 

— Ходят слухи, ему нравятся красивые юноши, и он использует свою власть, чтобы добиваться от них определенной благодарности.

— И как это связано с теннисом?

— Никак. Не знаю. Мне кажется, это поважнее тенниса. 

— Слухи о местном священнике? 

— Я собираюсь их проверить и, если все подтвердится, вывести гада на чистую воду.

— Не обижайся, друг, — сказал Ленни. — Но ты не тянешь на красивого юношу.

— Мне помогут, — многозначительно ответил Эндрю.

Как выяснилось, он рано радовался. За пару недель он поговорил с множеством людей, некоторые даже подтвердили его подозрения, однако открыто заявлять на архиепископа не хотел никто. Как бы Эндрю ни уговаривал, какие бы доводы ни приводил, люди боялись. Ничего не дала и слежка: вне дома архиепископ вел себя как праведный человек. Он много общался с молодыми людьми, но это ведь не преступление, особенно для священнослужителя. Его прямая обязанность — наставлять молодежь на путь истинный. Все же, что архиепископ делал дома, оставалось за закрытыми дверями и надежными замками. 

— Нужно пробраться внутрь и установить камеры, — не унимался Эндрю. 

— Это незаконно, — заметил Ленни. — Вместо того чтобы отдать под суд священника, попадешь в тюрьму сам.

— Зато все узнают, что это за тип.

— Да что ты так завелся?

— А то, что я тренирую детей, ты тренируешь подростков. Мы стараемся сделать их жизнь лучше, а этот мерзавец, наоборот, разрушает. Я хочу сделать что-то полезное. Хочу, чтобы меня запомнили не просто как того, кто отбил решающий мяч. Хочу сделать в своей жизни хоть что-то полезное. 

Эндрю замолчал, поймав пристальный взгляд Ленни, и отвел глаза.

— Почему ты говоришь так, словно твоя жизнь уже кончена? 

— Потому что так и есть, — Эндрю смотрел в свою чашку и не поднимал взгляд на Ленни. — Печень. Я сам виноват. Врачи сказали, в лучшем случае полгода. Так что мне по большому счету нечего терять. 

— Твое имя, — сказал Ленни. — Хочешь запомниться как выдающийся спортсмен или как сумасшедший преследователь священника?

Странно, но мысль, что он может потерять Эндрю, не вызвала отклика. Наверное, Ленни еще не осознал, да и как поверить, когда Эндрю сидит напротив свежий и, кажется, абсолютно здоровый, ну, может, слегка усталый, но уж точно не смертельно больной. 

— У тебя есть другой вариант? — Эндрю поднял на него взгляд. Говорить о болезни он явно не собирался.

Как ни странно, у Ленни действительно была идея. В его команде собрались разные ребята, кто-то занимался бейсболом с самого детства, кого-то заметили на любительском матче, кто-то попал сюда прямиком из тюрьмы. Одним из таких был Фредди, смышленый парень, когда-то занимался хакерством. Однако после нескольких месяцев, проведенных за решеткой, он кардинально пересмотрел свою жизненную позицию и по-настоящему выкладывался на тренировках, стараясь достичь значимых результатов. Ленни он очень уважал, поэтому явился по первому звонку. 

— Второй раз я в тюрьму не сяду, — заявил он, выслушав дело, но при этом открыл свой ноутбук.

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты научился заметать следы, — заметил Ленни.

— Если понадобится, я возьму вину на себя, — вмешался Эндрю.

Фредди пожал плечами и принялся стучать по клавишам.

— Не думаю, что мы что-то найдем, — сказал Эндрю. — Архиепископу черт знает сколько лет, сомневаюсь, что он вообще пользуется компьютером.

— Еще как пользуется, — усмехнулся Фредди. — Только защита у него ни к черту. Смотрите. 

Все уставились на экран, завороженно наблюдая, как Фредди открывает чужие папки. А посмотреть было на что: и фото, и видео.

— Залей все это в сеть, — велел Эндрю.

— Уже.

— Хочу присутствовать в зале суда, когда этому ублюдку вынесут приговор.

Не вышло. Скандал грянул нешуточный, однако обвинения долгое время не выдвигались. Когда же они наконец были предъявлены, процесс растянулся на несколькл месяцев. В тот момент, когда архиепископа Кертвелла признали виновным, Эндрю несли в гробу. «Но ты исполнил свою последнюю миссию», — подумал Ленни, следуя за похоронной процессией. На надгробном камне он велел сделать надпись: «Друг, бейсболист, защитник».

***

Сегодня было особенно тихо. За весь день на маленькую заправочную станцию заглянула всего пара машин. Интересно, все смотрят это дурацкое обращение или просто так совпало? Скорее второе, плохие дни случались и раньше. Эндрю настраивал телевизор, стараясь сделать и без того нормальную картинку еще лучше. На экране показывали большую площадь, заполненную людьми. То и дело камера останавливалась на лицах людей: радостных, встревоженных, ожидающих и предвкушающих. Иногда ракурс менялся, и тогда крупным планом показывали балкон старинного здания, где сновали люди, что-то готовя.

— Как думаешь, что он скажет? — спросил Эндрю, протирая экран.

— Что-то о боге, — ответил Ленни. — О чем еще может говорить папа римский?

— Смена папы — это не президентские выборы. Не так часто бывает. Может, это последний папа, которого мы увидим.

— Ему же лет семьдесят, — возразил Ленни. — Сомневаюсь, что он проживет дольше нас.

Эндрю лишь раздраженно махнул на него рукой и сделал звук громче. Когда толпа разразилась аплодисментами, Ленни все же поднял взгляд к телевизору. На экране красовался пожилой мужчина в бело-золотом одеянии папы римского. Ленни внезапно подумал, что мог бы быть на его месте. После приюта сестра Мэри предлагала ему и Эндрю пойти в духовную семинарию. Ленни не сомневался, что, согласись он, достиг бы самых вершин, стал бы архиепископом или кардиналом. А со временем занял бы самый высокий пост. Возможно, сменил бы того старика, что вещал сейчас по телевизору. Однако Ленни выбрал свободу и ни разу не пожалел об этом. 

Их с Эндрю заправка ничем не уступала храму. Сюда так же заглядывали сотни людей и рассказывали свои истории. Работа продавца почти как работа священника, тебе говорят о своих ошибках и просят совета. А ты указываешь им направление. Чаще всего в буквальном смысле, но это уже мелочи. 

Колокольчик на двери звякнул, и в магазин вошел посетитель. С первого взгляда мужчина казался неприятным: растрепанный, неопрятный, к тому же от него противно несло псиной. Ленни встал за кассу, к подобным типам он привык.

— У какой вы колонки?

— Я что? — мужчина недоуменно на него посмотрел, потом огляделся. — Нет, я не на машине. Я зашел за едой и водой.

— Выбирайте, — Ленни махнул рукой.

Мужчина кивнул и взял корзинку для продуктов. Интуиция подсказывала Ленни, что денег у него нет, но опыт говорил не торопиться. Внешность обманчива.

— Похоже, новый папа довольно либерально настроен, — заметил Эндрю, не отрываясь от экрана. — Говорит об изменениях в церкви, при этом не похоже, чтобы он был реформатором. Скорее, пойдет на поводу у общественного мнения. 

— Этот папа самозванец, — внезапно заявил мужчина, остановившись рядом с Эндрю и тоже подняв глаза к телевизору. — Я должен был быть на его месте. Я собирался на выборы, но меня не пустили. 

— Не пустили на выборы? — обернулся к нему Эндрю.

— Не пустили в самолет. Тогда я отправился пешком, но опоздал. Они уже выбрали другого. 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты не кардинал, а папу выбирают из кардиналов, — заметил Ленни.

— Вообще-то папой может стать любой католик, — вмешался Эндрю. — Другое дело, что вряд ли конклав выберет первого встречного.

— Я не первый встречный! — взвился мужчина, и Ленни потянулся к пистолету под прилавком. — Я святой! Она сама мне сказала!

— Кто?

— Дева Мария! Она явилась мне и сказала: «Тони, ты святой! Ты должен стать папой!».

Руки у мужчины начали трястись, а в глазах появился безумный блеск. Такое Ленни тоже доводилось видеть. Он вытащил пистолет и направил на незнакомца.

— Я понимаю твой гнев, приятель, но давай ты будешь его выплескивать в другом месте. Можешь взять бутылку воды и проваливать отсюда. 

— Вы мне не верите, — на пистолет в руках Ленни мужчина не обратил внимания. — Сейчас я вам докажу.

Он расстегнул куртку, внутри что-то блеснуло красным огоньком. Прежде чем Ленни успел нажать на курок, его отбросило назад, в глазах потемнело, а уши заложило. 

Он очнулся в больнице. Врачи удивленно заявили, что Ленни невероятно повезло. Магазин разнесло на кусочки. От психа с бомбой не осталось и следа, а у Ленни всего пара ушибов и царапин. «Видимо, дева Мария ошиблась с выбором святого», — подумал Ленни.

Когда он спросил об Эндрю, ему предложили поспать, и это было красноречивей любого ответа.

***

Ленни ударил по струнам, прикрыл глаза, сделал короткий вдох и начал петь. Может ли быть что-то лучше, чем шум толпы, выкрикивающей твое имя? Ленни не знал, ему никогда не доводилось подобного слышать. Люди в зале приняли их не слишком тепло, впрочем, и не кричали убираться со сцены. Что-то хрипело, то ли динамики, то ли микрофон, ощутимо портя выступление, однако Ленни это не смущало. Зрители никогда не были для него целью, иначе он вел бы себя по-другому. Хороший голос — многое, но далеко не все. Порой настойчивость и упорный труд ведут к успеху не хуже, чем талант.

Если бы Ленни жаждал известности, обошел бы все звукозаписывающие компании в городе, а может, и в стране, участвовал в конкурсах молодых дарований, выступал в барах и клубах, которые посещают продюсеры. Начал бы с малого: играл бы на разогреве у известных команд и в сборных концертах. Вот только ничего этого Ленни не хотел. Единственное, что его интересовало, это музыка. Он пел и играл, чтобы петь и играть. Если при этом попадались достойные слушатели, то хорошо, нет — Ленни не расстраивался. 

Эндрю всегда следовал за ним. Хоть он и предпочел бы больше денег и славы, он никогда не пытался переубедить Ленни. Его вполне устраивала эта полунищая жизнь творческого человека: общение с такими же никому не известными музыкантами, ночевки в чужих квартирах, выступления от случая к случаю. Когда заканчивались деньги, они просто выходили на улицу и пели на площадях и в парках. К вечеру денег набиралось, чтобы поужинать и снять комнату на ночь.

За концерт им заплатили сразу. Эндрю был крайне доволен. Теперь какое-то время можно не заботиться о жилье. К полуночи их сменил ди-джей, однако после выступления им разрешили остаться и даже выдали пару порций спиртного в благодарность. Ленни устроился за баром. Ему нравилось не столько пить, сколько наблюдать за людьми. Часто он черпал в них вдохновение, пару раз даже написал песню прямо на салфетке. 

Эндрю не спешил к нему присоединиться. Он уже успел подцепить девицу, и теперь они мило беседовали за угловым столиком. Ленни всегда поражался его способности охмурить кого угодно и где угодно. Эндрю нельзя было назвать красивым, в отличие от Ленни. Он не писал песен, просто играл на гитаре и подпевал Ленни. Даже путь музыканта выбрал не он, а Ленни. Эндрю просто последовал за ним, потому что больше ему идти было некуда. И тем не менее девушки всегда вились вокруг Эндрю, а не вокруг Ленни. Тот, впрочем, не был против. Его не интересовали женщины — только музыка, а Эндрю мог спать с кем угодно, пока это не мешало делу. 

— Зря твой приятель к ней клеится, — сказал бармен, кивая в сторону Эндрю и его новой знакомой. — Это подружка Карлоса, главаря местной банды. Ему очень не понравится, что кто-то пристает к ней.

— Кажется, она не против, — заметил Ленни.

— Поверь мне, ему будет плевать, — ответил бармен. 

Ленни задумчиво перевел взгляд на Эндрю. Девица и вправду выглядела заинтересованной, а у Эндрю горели глаза. Вряд ли он сейчас станет слушать Ленни. Тот уже давно перестал лезть в его личную жизнь. Возможно, именно поэтому Эндрю регулярно огребал от разгневанных мужей и бойфрендов. Ленни отвел взгляд и уткнулся в свой стакан. Вот уже много месяцев он пытался написать песню. Главную песню своей жизни. Он даже придумал первую строчку: «О чем мы забыли?». Но дальше этой фразы дело не шло. Весь вечер Ленни просидел, перебирая в голове слова, составляя их в предложения и снова рассыпая на буквы. Не шло. Казалось, сейчас он нащупает, ухватит мысль за хвост и соберет то самое, что крутится на языке, но очередная фраза оказывалась не лучше предыдущей и тех, что были до нее. 

Из водоворота мыслей его вывел голос бармена:

— Мы закрываемся. 

Ленни огляделся. Бар и вправду опустел. Такое случалось не впервые, Ленни часто засиживался допоздна, поглощенный своими мыслями. Он не спеша поднялся, накинул куртку, закусил сигарету, перекинул гитару через плечо и тут заметил, что гитара Эндрю так и осталась в баре, хотя его самого давно уже след простыл. Странно. Он никогда не позволял себе забыть ее, какой бы сногсшибательной ни была его пара. 

Ленни вышел через заднюю дверь, на него сразу пахнуло влажной прохладой нью-йоркского утра, запахом дыма, гари и мусора. Он уже предчувствовал, что ничего хорошего в переулке его не ждет. Из-за мусорного бака торчали до боли знакомые кроссовки. Ленни прикрыл глаза, почти наугад прикурил сигарету и лишь потом шагнул за поворот. Эндрю лежал, раскинув руки, и удивленно смотрел в небо. Его обычно серая футболка почернела от крови. Он не дышал. 

Ленни сделал затяжку, еще одну, потом опустился прямо на влажный от утреннего тумана асфальт. Ноги вовсе не подкосились, просто так было проще держать гитару в руках. Слова, так долго и тщательно подбираемые, заструились сами собой. 

— О чем мы забыли? Мы забыли о боге.

Где-то вдалеке завывала скорая, которая уже была не нужна.

***

«Скажи ему, господи, чтобы он ни о чем не жалел».

Рывок вверх, вода расходится широкими волнами. Ленни делает долгожданный вдох. Первый вдох в новой жизни без Эндрю.


End file.
